Boo Band
by Monica Moss
Summary: Plans for a new device are found on the lab. How much trouble will Danny be in when his dad tests it on him?


**Hi! This one shot is just a story I found in an old notebook I had when a few years ago. I improved it a little then posted it here.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or cheese cookies, just the Boo Band.

* * *

Danny Fenton marched into his parents' lab. "Danny!" his dad exclaimed. "You're just in time. I've just finished the Boo Band and can't wait 'til your mother gets home so I can show her. It was weird; I found the blueprints for it lying around the lab and Maddie said she didn't make them."

"Gee, dad, that's great. What's it do?"

"Your mother and I think that ghosts can disguise themselves as humans. Put it on someone and, if they're a ghost, they have to reveal themselves to those who love them or be destroyed. Of course, they'd only have their most basic powers. It's perfectly safe on humans, try it on!"

"No!"

"I need someone with your size of wrists to try it on."

"Why?"

"Because I think a ghost replaced Jazz and you're the only one with her size of wrists." Jack shoved the band on Danny's wrist. Immediately, Danny was zapped with green ghost energy. He screamed and fell to his hands and knees. "Danny! That shouldn't have happened, unless . . . What did you do with my son?"

"I am your son," Danny insisted.

"I'll be the judge of that, ghost." Jack grabbed Danny's arm. "If you really are a Fenton, you'd be able to open this genetic lock on the portal!" Jack pressed Danny's finger to the lock. Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Dad, there's a . . . " he attempted to warn his dad off the approaching specter, which floated through the portal.

"I am the Box Ghost! Beware!" it shouted.

"Hmm mph! Friend of yours?" Jack grunted.

"No."

"Behold!" screamed the Box Ghost. "The box of my ancestor - the Book Ghost!"

"Ha! Just the Box Ghost!" Danny laughed.

"You cannot hold me in a cylindrical container. Besides, inside this box is a spell book." The Box Ghost opened the package and recited a spell, which made three raindrops drizzle on his head. The Box Ghost realized his mistake and tried again, successfully making fire appear and trap Jack in a corner.

"Dad!" Danny yelled. He tried to extinguish the fire with his ice powers, but the thanks to the Boo Band, they weren't working. Danny saw a fire extinguisher laying on the floor, as an object that his dad had wanted to turn into a ghost hunting weapon, but hadn't got around to yet. Danny grabbed it and shot it at the flame. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, why did you save me? I know you're my son, but you're a ghost."

"You are my dad," Danny replied. "And I love you." Jack softened at Danny's words.

"Danny, c'mere son," he said, opening his arms to embrace Danny. Danny accepted the hug. Jack reached down to remove the Boo Band. "It's stuck," he said. "I forgot that it won't come off without the key I gave to Maddie." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Well, let's just hope mom's home," he said, running upstairs, with his dad right behind him.

"Maddie!" Jack called. "Danny has something to tell you!"

"Does it involve Danny Phantom?" Danny looked uncomfortable.

"No!" Jack winked at Danny. "I mean, it's not like you're Danny Phantom, right?"

"Actually . . . " he mumbled. Maddie came to the top of the stairs.

"Okay, Danny. You've got my attention."

"Mom, it does involve Danny Phantom; dad didn't know." He paused. "I," He paused again and transformed. "I'm Danny Phantom. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

Maddie looked as though she was on the verge of fainting. "Danny, are you okay?"

"I will be," he responded. "Just as soon as I can get this band off."

"Here, let me help you with that," said Maddie, pulling out a small gold key. She unlocked the band and pulled it off. "Jack, be careful who you put it on next time," she told him, handing it back. None of them noticed the spider on the ceiling.

* * *

In Wisconsin, two red eyes peered through those of the spider. "Cheese cookies!" Vlad cried. "I thought for sure that his parents would reject him, giving me an opportunity to claim him as my own son!" 


End file.
